


Movie night

by ellezaria (Qarnotis)



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qarnotis/pseuds/ellezaria
Summary: day 2 prompt: quarantine
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Movie night

**Author's Note:**

> super short and again, very self indulgent

Every night could be movie night, instead of just the weekends. With the quarantine going on, time has lost meaning. 

Rain is battering the window, the frequent gusts of winds chilling the room. Hence, we find Aman and Kartik snuggled on their couch watching a movie. They lean into each other, sharing the biggest blanket that they had. Their shared body heat is keeping them warm. 

Kartik’s head rests on Aman’s shoulder. One hand clasp both of Kartik's in his own, stroking his knuckles. The other one is across Kartik's shoulder, his fingers softly carding through Kartik's hair; unconsciously in sync with the one on his knuckles. 

The combined effect of Aman’s gentle touches, the comfortable warmth around him, the white noise of the tv, the rain outside gently lull Kartik to sleep. 

Aman notices him dozed off when Kartik's firm grasp on his fingers come loose. He gazes at Kartik for a few moments. The blue light from the screen causes shadows to dance across his sleepy face. his breathing is even and peaceful, all worries absent. 

Aman softly nudges his love awake, not wanting a repeat of the first movie night when both of them fell asleep on the couch and woke up with cricks in their backs and necks. He kissed the top of Kartik’s head. 

“Five more minutes…” comes the sleepy reply. 

**Author's Note:**

> idek if it fits the prompt. but eh whatever i had fun


End file.
